


Stifling Stitches

by NO_ON101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Bye bye mouth, Crying TT, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Psychopath, Stitches, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, i guess?, malicious intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_ON101/pseuds/NO_ON101
Summary: Hyunjin’s relationship is only filled with poison.





	Stifling Stitches

Hyunjin shuttered at the feeling of cold metal pressed against the corner of the skin above his upper lip. He didn't move his head, because he knew what would happen if he decided to do so. With his hands tied up behind him he sat on the metal chair with fear crawling over his every bone and bit of skin.

"What have I told you, Jinnie?" The brown haired boy in front of him asked as he pressed the needle in his hand a bit harder on the creamy skin. Hyunjin gulped at his question. Should he answer? Would that result in the worst scenario?

"Answer me," the boy pressed on, his teeth gritted, his voice was filled with anger, but somewhere in there was desperation. Hyunjin whimpered out a moan. The boy grabbed Hyunjin's chin with his other hand and squeezed it hard. The raven haired boy knew that this was the sign for him to answer.

"To not talk to anyone about us," he mumbled, trying to keep his lips as closed as he possibly could. Cold sweat ran down Hyunjin's spine when one corner of the lips of the other boy turned up into a mocking wicked smirk. The smirk of his seemed hesitant and almost hold back, but Hyunjin knew that was just his imagination. He would never hesitate to hurt the raven haired boy.

   Hyunjin always kept on questioning himself for staying with him. Why did he stay? Those desperate pleas of his to not leave him like everyone does and has done. Those empty promises of his love that after a time seemed only to be filled with lust, manipulation and malicious intent. What did he ever see in him?

   "Then why did you go and do just that? Have I not warned you enough about it? Have I not taught you enough already?!" Every question that left his lips was filled with even more aggression. His lips trembled, the smirk already gone from his cherry red lips. All the words that went past his lips felt like poison to Hyunjin and he began to feel dizzy as they hit him.

   Hyunjin knew that what he did was right, but with all the things that the other boy has been telling him, he has begun feeling guilty. Maybe that wasn't right? Maybe he should've kept on listening to what the boy wants.

   In the end, he loves him, does he not?

   "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do so. I won't do it again," Hyunjin apologised, his gaze was fixed on the wall on his left. He couldn't look the other in the eyes. He also knew better than to argue with the unstable boy.

   The boy scoffed at the raven head. Another cold sweat ran through his body as he realises there is something unusual and wrong about the way the other acts. Has he reached his limit already?

   The brown haired boy squeezed Hyunjin's face even hard. His nails dug into Hyunjin's cheeks and he could swear he felt them pierce through, but he has become numb to that sort of small harassment so it doesn't really bother him. He was somewhat forced to look up into the eyes of the other. His eyes looked empty at first glance, but Hyunjin knew by now that that's completely wrong.

   His dark brown orbs held the most cruel image of the world he couldn't even imagine. His eyes were stained with tears threatening to fall as for some reason they appeared in the weirdest moments.

   "Those apologies seem so empty and repetitive. I'm glad I won't have to hear them again," at that, Hyunjin's fears were confirmed. The boy hit his limit and Hyunjin will now suffer his punishment. His words were laced with relief, but sadness seemed to slip through somehow.

   The boy let go off Hyunjin's face only to run his thumb along the other's plump lips, the needle long gone from his skin. The raven haired boy's mouth fell agape at the other's touch. Whatever it is, Hyunjin kept on reacting to him.

What could he possibly do? He still has feelings for him. Otherwise he would've just ran away a long time ago. He had enough time to do so, but why would he? The love deprived Hyunjin. He just wanted love and that's what the brown haired boy gave him. Or at least that's what Hyunjin likes to believe as he's sitting in the cold room of the other boy’s basement.

   The boy brought his right hand that holds the thick needle back to Hyunjin's upper lip. Hyunjin moaned at the feeling. He hated it, but craved it at the same time. If it's him doing it, then he's fine with it. He deserves it. That's his love, right?

   "Your voice is so pretty, Jinnie. Unfortunately I won't be able to hear it for a while," the brown haired boy whispered. The tone in which he said it was filled with sadness, but he seemed determined. Hyunjin couldn't see properly by now. His eyes were glazed over with fear and anticipation. The tears were threatening to spill.

   The boy's expression was sad. If he was sad, then why would he still do it? All he wants is to put the boy back where he belongs. All Hyunjin had to do was listen to him and nothing like this would've happened. But Hyunjin had to go and talk about them. It was in the heat of the moment that a question about them was asked. He didn't see anything bad about it, but his lover thought otherwise.

   "Do me a last favour. Say my name, Jinnie," the boy said as his left hand went back to holding his chin in place. The pressure of the needle was held back, making it easier for Hyunjin to open his mouth. Hyunjin audibly gulped.

   "Minnie," the name rolled of his tongue like honey. So used to calling the younger that. With the name leaving his lips, a single tear left his eye and rolled over the apple of his cheek. The boy cooed as he brought his left hand up to wipe the tear away, a gentle frown always decorating the boy's features.

   "Don't cry, please. It'll be over soon and we can start over again then," with those words he took Hyunjin's chin again, pulling his face forward forcefully. He took the raven head's plump lips in between his thumb and index finger and started to push the needle into the creamy skin.

   A whimper sounded in Hyunjin's throat, but it didn't manage to go past his lips. More tears were spilled as the boy pushed the needle in the upper and out of the lower lip. Repeating the motion a few times from one corner to the other. The brown haired boy's lips were curled into a gentle smile as his eyes still showed sadness.

   Hyunjin felt so numb. The pain was awful, but he still didn't dare to move his head neither his body. He just took it. Tears met blood mixed with spit at his chin as they fell into his lap. He wanted to scream, but he can't open his mouth. It was sewn up.

   The brown haired boy nodded in satisfaction. "You look so pretty, Jinnie," he said and Hyunjin took the compliment to the heart. He loved getting compliments and surely if they were from his lover. He wanted to smile for him, but it hurt. He couldn't. And even more tears left his eyes as his lips trembled, as sweat ran down his forehead. He couldn't feel them that well.

   The boy put the needle back to a case and threw away the left over surgical thread. He must've gotten it from his parents work. He took a tissue and wiped Hyunjin's lips, getting rid of the blood and spit. He smiled again and leaned in to peck his stitched up lips.

 

   "That'll do for now."

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad honestly oof. I really should try to work on the structure of my one-shots. They are very messy. Thank you for reading this mess


End file.
